Kareus (Lugian Early Light Spearmen)
This unit normally included a large number of lightly-armed men, armed with a spear and javelin, drafted every year from each district to serve as the common levy. These were friends, brothers, sons, fathers, nephews, and uncles; all bound by the ties of community and kinship. Description 'Warriors' This unit normally included a large number of lightly-armed men, drafted every year from each district to serve as the common levy. These were friends, bothers, sons, fathers, nephews, and uncles; all bound by the ties of community and kinship. Throughout the year of service, a corresponding number of households were obligated to support the common levy. This duty was altered annually, so that neither the pursuit of war nor subsistence was ever neglected. Over all, the common levy included both young and middle-aged men who had experienced warfare and demonstrated a capacity for battle. Thus, they were initiated into one of the many warrior societies dedicated to Koros, their god of war. Knowing that fate may await behind any tree and the ultimate wage of war renders all men equal, they care not for vanity and dress and arm themselves with little distinction. The youngest, least skilled and most poorly armed were always placed in the foremost ranks among a few wiser and cooler heads as the face of the shield-wall. The older more experienced and slightly better armed, were usually well represented farthest from the front. Yet after the clash-of-arms; as exuberance and strength ebbed, these practised hands filtered to the fore to steady failure or reinforce success. Protected only by a cloak, each man was equipped with a large oval shield made of planked wood and a single spear designed for short-sharp thrusts. As their only offensive weapon, if the spear was bent or broken, every man carried a hunting knife that could also be used for personal defence. Collectively, in accordance with the nature of heroic societies, the men of the common levy were led by war chiefs: select men tried, tested, and elected by good fortune with a fitting rank and respect. Through the levy's brawn and war chief's brain, for personal pride and further gain; honour and reward was pledged in the defeat and degradation of enemies that always abound. To realize this enterprise, and in by doing so, outdo each other in a fight, without reservation they promised their full devotion to their war chief. Yet in truth, the common levy formed the backbone of the ancient armies of the Lougiones and the ability to resist, hold fast or advance the shield-wall against a determined foe, was crucial for the safety and survival of their nation. The members of the Kareus units followed a war chief, who was a proven leader in battle. They were energetic, notable men who always fought in the front line, and were leaders because they were admired and not because they had the authority to command. Due to the grace of the gods, war chiefs were men who had survived many battles and were themselves skilful warriors. Native born, they were above all men with the ability to heroically inspire those that followed them with words, deeds, and gifts. But to criticise or confine a warrior is not permitted, as only those devoted to the gods may strike with a Koros staff made of Rowan, not as punishment, but rather to stir the fighting spirit. And it is these priests that attach themselves to a war chief, who bear the battle-standards where they place a figure or image of their gods taken from the sacred groves on the top. The war chief and priestly-standard bearer were dressed in much the same way as the rank and file, except they had no leather hooded shoulder cape. Instead they wear a leather tunic, a leather head band, and are armed with a leather covered circular wood-plank shield, with a cup-shaped iron boss and an iron hand-grip. They also carry a late iron La Tene type spear and long sword. Category:Units Category:Units available only in EB2 Category:Lugia Category:Swȇbōz